1. Technical Field
The present application relates to network technology, and particularly to an online application system and a method for implementing an online application system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In times of Web 2.0, a user demands much more from the Internet than simply acquiring desired information. The user wants to be more involved and have interactions with the Internet. An online application is one of the important ways for these interactions between the user and Internet. The online application refers to a browser-based Web application that provides network interacting capability. However, in view of the development of the existing online applications, the user needs to log in various websites that offer these online applications and click various links thereon to eventually obtain an online application program.
So far, a user has been allowed to search for an online application using a search engine. Disadvantageously, the user is only given a link to the corresponding online application, and needs to click that link to enter the Website offering that online application to gain access to the online application. Besides, even though the user may search out the desired online application via the search engine, he or she needs to conduct plenty of actions after clicking the link to enter the corresponding Website. For example, the user has to click multi-level links or advertisements to finally obtain the desired online application. Furthermore, there are chances that these links to the online applications are connected to certain malicious websites, leading to poor network security.